Päiväni Dean Winchesterinä
by tellie
Summary: ”Rakas päiväkirja,” Henricsen aloitti lähinnä testatakseen vierasta ääntään, ”Dean Winchesterin elämä on perseestä ja hyvin syvältä sieltä.” Body swap


**Päiväni Dean Winchesterinä**

**A/N: **Yritin kirjoitella erästä pidempää ficciä, mutta sitä suunnitellessani aivoni jotenkin päätyivät aina tähän juoneen. Päätin kirjoittaa tämän pois alta, josko taas saisin vähän keskityttyä.

Kuten aina, kommentteja ja etenkin rakentavaa kritiikkiä otetaan vastaan. Flameja! Sarvia ja hampaita! Pure ja haku, mutta kerro, _miksi_ puret ja haukut. Saa kyllä positiivisestikin kommata 3 Reviewit motivoivat minua kirjoittamaan lisää.

Betaamaton.

**Full summary:** "Rakas päiväkirja" Henricsen aloitti lähinnä testatakseen vierasta ääntään, "Dean Winchesterin elämä on perseestä ja hyvin syvältä sieltä." [Body swap]

**Time line: **Folsom Prison Bluesin jälkeen, ennen AHBL:a (vaikka voi tietysti periaatteessa sijoittua myös kolmannen kauden alkupuolelle, mutta tuota vaihetta minä ajattelin kirjoittaessani.)

**Word count****:** n. 4900

**Spoilers:** Hmm… Viittauksia Skiniin ja Night Shifteriin, mutta en nyt niitä varsinaisiksi spoilereiksi sanoisi.

**Disclaimer:** Minen omista mitään.

-----

Erikoisagentti Victor Henricksen oli huonolla tuulella. Oikeastaan pelkkä 'huonolla tuulella' ei ollut riittävä ilmaus. Henricksen oli lähes raivoissaan. Hän oli ollut taukoamattomasti lähes raivoissaan sitten Milwaukeen panttivankitapauksen, minkä vuoksi hänen avioliittonsa oli ajautunut melkoiseen aallonpohjaan. Ymmärrettävästi jatkuva riitely rouva Henricksenin kanssa ei ollut omiaan parantamaan Victor Henricksenin mielialaa, minkä seurauksena myös hänen työtoverinsa olivat havainneet hänen äreytensä. Kun parhaimmillaankin teräväkielinen agentti oli käytännöllisesti katsoen verbaalisesti kastroinut pomonsa, samainen herra oli lähettänyt hänet erään FBI:n palkkalistoilla leipäänsä tienaavan psykologin puheille.

Niinpä lähes raivoissaan oleva erikoisagentti Victor Henricksen kulutti arvokasta aikaansa istumalla psykologin odotushuoneessa kädessään kuppi mustaa kahvia ja edessään journalistisesti laaduton aikakausilehti. Hän oli odottanut jo pitkään, eikä voinut estää itseään kiristelemästä hampaitaan. Kallonkutistaja oli yli puoli tuntia myöhässä aikataulustaan, minkä vuoksi Victor itse oli yli puoli tuntia myöhässä omastaan, mikä ärsytti häntä lisää. Jos Henricksen oli ollut kiireinen mies sitten Lousianan, se ei ollut mitään verrattuna siihen, kuinka kiireinen hänestä oli tullut sitten Milwaukeen.

Lopulta kallonkutistaja suvaitsi kutsua hänet sisään, ja agentti hylkäsi aikakausilehtensä ja kaatoi kylmenneen kahvinsa viemäriin lähes koskemattomana. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa vatsahaavaan. _Mutta sellaisen minä kohta saan, ellen muuten niin kallonkutistajien kanssa juttelusta, kiitos vain, _Henricksen ajatteli.

Psykologi näytti mukavalta. Iältään ehkä jotakin kolmen- ja neljänkymmen väliltä, ruskea tukka ja pienet mutta huumorintajua tuikkivat silmät. Mies istui mukavassa nojatuolissa, ja hänen edessään oli täynnä erilaisia makeisia oleva kulho, josta hän poimi Twix-patukan ja tarjosi asiakkaalleen toista.

Henricksen kieltäytyi kunniasta ja istuutui alas. Hän ei muistanut nähneensä miestä aiemmin, mikä ei kuitenkaan ihmetyttänyt häntä, sillä hän ei juuri kuluttanut aikaansa psykologien kanssa keskustellen. Hän ei aikonut ottaa sitä tavakseen nytkään, vaan halusi päästä pois vastaanotolta mahdollisimman nopeasti.

"Voisimmeko aloittaa? Minulla on todella vaikea juttu menossa, ja olen nyt varsin kiireinen mies. Ei pahalla, mutta odotutit minua tuolla lähemmäs kolme varttituntia," Henricksen tokaisi välittömästi päästyään istumaan, eikä vaadittu koulutettua psykologia käsittämään, että sanat oli tarkoitus ottaa pahalla.

"Ymmärrän, ymmärrän," psykologi kuitenkin vastasi ymmärtäväisenä. Hän risti kätensä rinnalleen ja heitti jalkansa rennosti pöydälleen, minkä Henricksen oli kuvitellut tapahtuvat ainoastaan alemman B-luokan elokuvissa. Yksikään psykologi ei koskaan ollut niin _psykologimainen_ todellisessa elämässä.

"Lähetteessäsi sanotaan, että olet hyvin stressaantunut ja kireä. Kuinka itse koet asian?" psykologi jatkoi välittävällä äänensävyllä, ja Henricksen kiitti onneaan siitä, ettei ollut poiminut pastillia makeisten joukosta, sillä hän epäili vahvasti, että olisi tukehtunut siihen. Psykologin luokitus siirtyi jonnekin Ö-luokan elokuvien alapuolelle.

"Jahtaan ainakin yhtä sarjamurhaajaa ja hänen kumppaniaan jutussa, jossa todistajalausunnot ovat sekamelska ja epäillyt välttelevät poliiseja katoillen kuin tuhka tuuleen ja kiinni jäädessään lipeävät kahleista kuin itse H. Houdini! _Totta helvetissä _minä olen stressaantunut ja kireä, kun Winchester kulkee vapaalla jalalla kiduttamassa ihmisiä hengiltä ja se kaikki on _minun vastuullani!_" Henricksen lähes karjui. Hän tiesi kuulopuheista psykologien voivan olla hieman hitaita, mutta tämän tapauksen ajatuksenjuoksu olisi hävinnyt parruun naulatulle ukkoetanallekin.

"Ymmärrän, ymmärrän," psykologi vastasi aikaisemmin käyttämällään välittävällä äänensävyllä, ja Henricksen arveli, että mikäli suuri verisuoni ei räjähtäisi hänen aivoissaan ensin, hän kuristaisi kallonkutistajan hengiltä ennen istunnon loppua.

"En usko, että siinä on mitään epänormaalia," psykologi jatkoi, ja välittävä äänensävy muuttui kevyeksi. "Siksi haluaisinkin ehdottaa sinua erästä hypnoosin muotoa, jossa voisit katsoa maailmaa kohteesi silmin omien alitajuisten tietojesi pohjalta. Se ei tietenkään ole yleisesti hyväksytty tutkintamenetelmä – itse asiassa se on samaa luokkaa kuin ennustajat ja selvännäkijät, eikä välttämättä kovin luotettava, mutta monet ovat kokeneet sen hyödyllisenä."

Henricksen tunsi, kuinka rattaat hänen aivojensa hienoviritteisessä koneistossa irtautuivat toisistaan ja nakuttivat tyhjää. Hän oli sanaton, ja hänen suunsa aukeni vastaväitteeseen, joka ei kuitenkaan päässyt ilmoille asti - pääosin siksi, että Henricksen ei yksinkertaisesti käsittänyt, mitä olisi voinut vastata.

Psykologi mutristi huuliaan. "No mutta, ei sinun tarvitse näyttää siltä kuin olisit nähnyt aaveen, ystävä hyvä," hän sitten sanoi, eikä Henricksen voinut olla havaitsematta huvittunutta huumorin tuikahdusta kallonkutistajansa silmissä. Niinpä agentti napsautti pikaisesti leukansa kiinni ja avasi sanallisen arkkunsa: "Minä vain hämmästyin. En ole koskaan kuullut mistään tuollaisesta."

"No mutta, siitähän on tehty tieteellistä tutkimustakin," psykologi sanoi, napsautti sormiaan ja avasi työpöytänsä laatikon. Sieltä paljastui paksu, arvokkaan näköinen kirja, ja Henricksen koki luottamuksensa heräävän. Jos siitä oli tehty tieteellistä tutkimusta, se ei voinut olla silkkaa huuhaata.

"Milloin voisin kokeilla?" Henricksen kysyi edelleen hieman epäluuloisena. Hän kuitenkin oli halukas kokeilemaan – hän oli halukas kokeilemaan kaikkea, mikä saattoi viedä hänet lähemmäs Dean Winchesterin nappaamista.

"Vaikka heti," psykologi vakuutti, eikä tapaaminen enää tuntunut silkalta ajanhukalta. Psykologi kaivoi taskustaan suuren vanhanaikaisen taskukellon ja pyöräytti sen liikkeeseen. "Katso tätä tarkkaan" hän opasti Henrickseniä, "ja ennen kuin huomaatkaan, olet Dean Winchester."

Henricksen, joka oli aina kuvitellut, ettei todellista hypnoosia saanut aikaan pyörivää kelloa tuijottamalla, teki uudelleen heräävistä epäilyksistään huolimatta työtä käskettyä. Hän seurasi kuinka valo tanssi kellon pinnassa ja keskitti ajatuksensa Dean Winchesteriin. Pian maailma muuttui samettiseksi mustuudeksi, jota toisinaan halkoi kellon lasista heijastuva loisteputken kalvakka valo, kuin salama.

Kun Henricksen avasi silmänsä aikomuksenaan huomauttaa psykologille, ettei hän tuntenut itseään yhtään enemmän Dean Winchesteriksi kuin tullessaan vastaanotolle, hän tajusi säännöllisen välähdyksen muuttuneen tasaiseksi sinisävyiseksi valoksi. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja oli tukehtua kieleen – valitettavasti ei kuitenkaan omaansa. Hänen suussaan oli jonkun muun kieli, minkä hän havaitsi näin äkkiseltään olevan hyvin ällöttävää, mikäli moinen tapahtui täysin odottamattomasti.

Kun Henricksen sylkäisi viereen kielen ulos suustaan ja katsoi sen omistajaa, hänen hämmennyksensä syveni entisestään, ja kun hän tajusi kätensä olevan kielen omistajan mustaruudullisen minihameen alla, hänen tuntemansa ällötys otti mallia hämmennyksestä.

"Kuka helvetti sinä olet?" Henricksen kysyi mustatukkaiselta naiselta, jonka alahuulesta törröttäviin kolmeen metallipiikkiin olisi voinut seivästää sievoisen armadan pieneläimiä. Valitettavasti Henricksen ei koskaan saanut kysymykseensä vastausta, sillä nainen suoritti välittömästi salamannopean liikesarjan, joka poisti agentin käden naisen hameen alta ja sai aikaan terävän kuumotuksen hänen vasemmassa poskessaan.

Kun nainen marssi kiukkua puhkuen pois wc-kopista, Henricksen lukitsi oven hänen perässään. Jo toistamiseen lyhyen ajan sisällä agentin aivot rouhivat hyvän hetken tyhjää, hänen pestessään naista pois oikeasta kädestään – valkeasta kädestä, jonka nimetöntä koristi paksu terässormus.

_Helvetti vieköön_, _kukapa olisi uskonut, että se oikeasti toimisi?_

--

Samaan aikaan Henricseniäkin hämmentyneempi Dean Winchester löysi itsensä mukavasta nojatuolista, mikä oli erittäin odottamatonta, sillä hetkeä aikaisemmin hän oli ollut motellin baarin naistenvessassa viettämässä hieman laatuaikaa tapaamansa goottitytön kanssa. Hämmennys kuitenkin sai väistyä kiukun tieltä salamannopeasti, kun Dean tunnisti vastapäisessä tuolissa istuvan miehen.

"Sinä!" Dean karjaisi tyytyväisen näköisenä Twixiä mutustavalle miehelle. Kun Trickster ilmestyi kuvioon, todellisuus ei merkinnyt paljonkaan, kuten ei myöskään se, että Deanin ääni oli mitä oudoin.

"Minäpä hyvinkin, Victor – tai ehkä minun pitäisi puhutella sinua Deanina nyt, kun kerran Victor asuttaa sinun ruumistasi ja sinä hänen. Ota karkkia ja käänny ympäri, Victor on aika lupaava tapaus," Trickster vastasi tyynenä.

Dean ei ottanut tarjottuja makeisia, mutta kääntyi ympäri. Hänen takanaan oli valtava laajakuvatelevisio, ja hän ennätti juuri parahiksi näkemään, kuinka aikaisemmin varsin suostuvainen goottityttö kajautti häntä avokämmenellä kasvoihin ja poistui mukavuushuoneesta. Trickster ulvoi naurusta.

"Hän heräsi tytön kie… kyllä sinä tiedät, siten miten jäit ennen kuin tulit tänne" Tricster selitti minkä saattoi naurunpyrskähdystensä keskeltä, "ja sitten hän kysyi tytöltä: 'Kuka helvetti sinä olet?' Ei viisain teko, jonka olen koskaan nähnyt," Tickster sanoi ja hillitön naurunremakka valtasi jälleen huoneen.

Dean, jonka huumorintajua tilanne ei ollut täysin tuhonnut, ei voinut estää pientä virnettä kohoamasta huulilleen. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut antaa Henricksenin sotkea häntä ongelmiin, minkä hän myös ilmaisi Tricksterille monisanaisesti.

"Äh, Dean, älä ole ilonpilaaja!" Trickster valitti. "Minä tiedän, että sinulla on huumorintajua, äläkä edes yritä väittää, että et olisi joskus halunnut nähdä Victoria kengissäsi. Lisäsin vielä vähän jännitystä antamalla hänellä osan sinun opituista reaktioistasi."

"Tarkoitatko, että hän on tuolla, etkä tiedä mitä hän aikoo tehdä?" Dean kysyi tietyllä tyyneydellä, joka selvästi oli vain äärimmäisen hauras kuori villisti laukkaavien ajatusten ja tunteiden päällä.

"En tietenkään," Trickster vastasi. "Ei vitsi ole hauska, jos lopun tietää jo heti aluksi. Äh, minusta tuntuu, että et ole hyvää seuraa tähän elokuvaan. Ota vaikka torkut, minä herätän sinut sitten, kun olen lopettanut."

Ennen kuin Dean ennätti tehdä mitään mielekästä, Tickster napsautti sormiaan, ja Henricksen-Deanin silmät sulkeutuivat ja hänen päänsä retkahti eteenpäin. Trickster avasi toisen Twixin ja syventyi elokuvaansa.

--

Kun Henricsen sai kätensä puhtaiksi, hän vilkaisi piirteitään peilistä. Kasvot olivat tutut lukuisista tunneista, jotka agentti oli käyttänyt tuijottamalla niitä valokuvista tai valvontakameroiden nauhasta. Agentti olisi halunnut tutustua niihin tarkemmin, mutta wc:n sininen valo ei tarjonnut siihen parhaita mahdollisia puitteita.

Missähän hän oli? _Tyhmä kysymys, _Henricksen ajatteli, _minä olen psykologin vastaanotolla ja jonkinlaisessa alitajuista tietoa esiin kaivavassa hypnoosissa. Ehkä voisi sanoa, että ole omassa mielessäni. _Sininen valo, wc ja etenkin yhä poskea kirvelevä isku tuntuivat kuitenkin lähes yhtä todellisilta kuin psykologin vastaanotto ja koko hänen elämänsä ennen sitä, vaikka jokin, ehkäpä perspektiivi, tuntui menevän hieman väärin. Maailma oli epämääräisellä tavalla korkeampi, ja jatkuva kuulon rajamailla pysyttelevä vinkuna oli piinaava. Lisäksi hänen kylkeensä koski.

Henricksen päätti tutkia nahkatakkinsa taskut. _Deanin nahkatakin taskut,_ hän muistutti itseään ja tunsi olonsa hyvin typeräksi asetellessaan vieraan miehen omaisuutta lavuaarin reunalle. Viisi hylsyä, motellin tulitikkurasia, kolme kalliin näköistä suolasirotinta, kaksi taskumattia jonkinlaisella koristeellisella pentagrammilla, puolityhjä paketti kondomeja ja täysin tyhjä karkkiaski. Lisäksi Henricsen löysi ostoslistan, jossa luki huonolla käsialalla: _suolaa, M&M, hammastahnaa, Reb Bullia, kukkaisdeodorantti & hajuvesi Samille, mikropurilaisia, _ja toisella, huomattavasti selkeämmällä käsialalla: _leipää, suolamakkaraa, Dean hyvä, kuinka vanha sinä oikein olet, viisi ehkä?_

Henricksen avasi taskumatit ja nuuhki niiden sisältöä. Toisesta, tyhjemmästä, välittyi pistävä Jack Danielsin tuoksu, toinen tuntui sisältävän pelkkää vettä, ja agentti päätti tutustua siihen ja suolasirotinten sisältöön jossakin sopivammassa paikassa. Hän pakkasi tavarat takaisin ja siirtyi tutkimaan farkuntaskuja, joiden sisältö osoittautui huomattavasti mielenkiintoisemmaksi.

Lompakko sisälsi paitsi muutamia (väärennettyjä) luottokortteja, (väärennetyn) henkilöllisyystodistuksen ja (aivan yhtä väärennetyn) ajokortin, sekä tietysti pienen summan käteistä, jonka seassa oli motellin avainkortti. Henricksen luki nimen kortista, ja havaitse sen olevan sama kuin aikaisemmin kohtaamassaan tikkuaskissa. Agentti suoriutui vaaditusta matematiikasta varsin helposti; hän oli kohtuullisella todennäköisyydellä motellinsa baarissa.

Deanin matkapuhelin osoittautui vielä paremmaksi. Luettelossa oli useita nimiä, pääosin naisia, joista osan Henricsen tunnisti kuuluvan haastattelemilleen ja osan kuolleille, mutta useimpia hän ei muistanut koskaan kuulleensa. Hän päätti opetella nimilistan ulkoa voidakseen verrata sitä kadonneiksi ilmoitettuihin tai epäselvissä olosuhteissa kuolleisiin.

Viestihistoriasta paljasti Deanin käyneen pitkään keskusteluja Samanthan kanssa, jonka Henricksen tajusi pian olevan Samuel Winchester. Sisältönsä puolesta viestit kuitenkin olivat pieni pettymys – ilmeisesti veljekset lähettivät tekstiviestejä lähinnä baareista, joissa musiikki soi niin kovalla, että soittaminen oli käytännöllisesti katsoen mahdotonta, tai kirjastoista, joissa Sam oli viesteistä päätellen viettänyt suurimman osan viime päivistä. Viestien sisältö oli luokkaa "Dean, pystytkö ajamaan vai pitääkö minun tulla hakemaan?" "Olne ok, Samantha, nukku vaan" ja "Älä vitussa käy rattiin, olen jo matkalla!"

Henricsen hymyili vinosti tekstiviesteille ja livahti pois wc:stä, jonka ulkopuolelle oli jo kehittynyt melkoinen määrä vuoroaan odottavia naisia. _Minä olen psykologin vastaanotolla ja omassa mielessäni. Mikään tästä ei ole oikeasti todellista,_ hän muistutti itseään keskittyen tiiviisti siihen, ettei vahingossakaan katsoisi liian tarkasti yhtäkään naisista, eikä etenkään mustatukkaista piikkihuulista tyttöä, jonka katseen tunsi poraavan reikiä takaraivoonsa muutenkin.

Kun Henricksen pääsi ulos baarista, hänen huulilta pääsi syvä helpotuksen huokaus, joka syveni entisestään, kun motellin valomainos todisti baarin todellakin olleen motellin baari. Kiireiset askelet kuljettivat hänet huoneen ovelle, ja lukko hyväksyi avainkortin ensi yrittämällä. Henricksen oli löytänyt tiensä Dean Winchesterin huoneeseen.

Agentti sulki oven perässään ja antoi katseensa pyyhkiä huonetta. Se oli tyypillinen yhden hengen motellihuone, karu ja omituisesti sisustettu, ja lisäksi siellä vallitsi melkoinen sekasotku. Likaisia vaatteita oli siroteltu ympäri huonetta, ja keskellä lattiaa lojui purkamaton putkikassi. Henricksen olisi halunnut iskeä kyntensä putkikassin sisältöön saman tien, mutta päätti itsensä tarkastamisen olevan etusijalla.

Henricksen lukisi ulko-oven tiukasti, pudotti takkinsa maahan ja marssi kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän tutustui nopeasti kasvoihinsa (_Deanin kasvoihin_), jotka näyttivät jollakin hankalasti määriteltävällä tavalla erilaisilta kuin kuvissa. Kun Henricksen kuljetti kättään hiustensa (_Deanin hiusten_) läpi, hän tajusi eron johtuvan erilaisesta perusilmeestä.

Seuraavaksi Henricksen riisui paitansa (_Deanin paidan, _hän ajatteli,_ hyvä Jumala, minä riisuin juuri _Dean Winchesterin _paidan)_, ja samalla syy kyljestä säteilevään kipuun selvisi hänelle. Miehen kämmentä suurempi, vielä purppuranpunainen mustelma koristi Deanin kylkeä, ja kun Henricksen painoi sitä omalla kämmenellään, hän säpsähti kivusta ja inhosta tuntiessaan, kuinka murtuneet kylkiluut antoivat periksi painon alla. Hän päätti, että ei enää koskisi vammaan ilman painavaa syytä.

Henricksen pohti vamman aiheuttajaa hetken, mutta hänen mieleensä ei tullut ainoatakaan mielekästä vaihtoehtoa, koska muiden tuoreiden vammojen puuttuminen ei viitannut tappeluun tai vastahankaiseen uhriin. Hän päätyi kuittaamaan asian olankohautuksella ja jatkamaan tutkimustaan.

Ei tatuointeja, lukuisia arpia muttei mitään erityisen erikoista, ei neulanpistoja kyynärtaipeessa. Ei niin, että Henricksen olisi odottanut löytävänsä mitään niistä; tatuointeja Deanilla ei ollut aikaisemminkaan ollut, hyökkääjät harvoin saivat merkittäviä arpia, ja Dean ei vaikuttanut suonensisäisten huumeiden käyttäjältä. Ei säännöllisesti käyttävältä ainakaan. Henricksen ei kuitenkaan olisi tukehtunut muroihinsa, mikäli olisi yllättäen kesken aamiaisensa saanut tietää Deanin joskus käyttävän.

Hän tarkisti varmuuden vuoksi myös polvitaipeet, jolloin tilanne alkoi tuntua varsin kiusalliselta. Vaikka Henricksen ei ollut erityisen herkkähermoista tai kainoa lajia (hänen työssään se ei ollut suotavaa), vieraan miehen kopeloiminen ei varsinaisesti kuulunut hänen huveihinsa. Niinpä Henricksen pukeutui ja päätti käydä Deanin matkatavaroiden kimppuun.

Agentti aloitti aiemmin näkemästään purkamattomasta putkikassista, jonka sisältöön ei todellakaan joutunut pettymään. Hän veti esiin ensin hieman pyykkiä, jonka pudotti lattialle tarkistettuaan ensin, ettei vaatteiden sisään oltu kätketty mitään. Ei ollut, mutta veritahrat t-paidassa ja risoissa farkuissa saivat Henricsenin haukkomaan henkeään. Oliko Dean tappanut taas? Takuuvarmasti moista sotkua ei ainakaan saanut aikaan paperiviillosta.

Agentti jätti veriset vaatteet lattialla ja eteni syvemmälle putkikassin kerroksiin. Jopa Henricsen, jonka käsitys Deanista ei varsinaisesti muistuttanut partiopoikaa, joutui vetämään syvään henkeä kassista varsinaiseen sisältöön päästessään. Ensin hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi tuliaseisiin ja erikokosiin ja -näköisiin veitsiin, ja siirtyi sitten kokoelmaan huolellisesti nimettyjä pulloja ja purkkeja.

_Kuolleen __miehen __verta_, ensimmäisen etiketti sanoi. Katsoessaan jo maksoittunutta sotkua purkin pohjalla Henricsen ei halunnut tietää liian tarkasti mistä se oli peräisin, ja takuulla hän ei halunnut tietää, mitä Dean teki sillä. Agentti tunsi itsensä äkkiä hyvin likaiseksi.

Karitsan verta, hautuumaalla täysikuun aikan tapetun jäniksen verta, jopa vampyyrilepakon verta. Henricsen vihelsi mielessään – Deanilla oli todellakin varsin vaikuttava verikokoelma. Agentti kulutti seita minuutteja purkkeja ja pulloja tuijottaen ja miettien, kuinka tällainen tieto vaikuttaisi Deanin profiiliin.

Kun Henricksen jatkoi tutkimustaan, hän kohtasi myös useita muita vähintäänkin kiinnostavasti nimikoituja pulloja, kuten suolahappoon liuotettuja maitohampaita ja sokerisiirappia, joista jälkimmäinen sai Henricsenin kohottamaan toista kulmaansa. Sokerisiirappi oli yksinkertaisesti väärässä seurassa.

Lopulta agentti pääsi käsiksi kiinteisiin esineisiin, jotka nekin oli nimetty suurella huolellisuudella. Hän nosti kassistakissannahkaa ja puuhevosen harjaa. Kolmivuotiaan tytön tukkaa. Ihmisen selkänikaman.

Kahden viimeisen kohdalla Henricsen alkoi tuntea kuvotusta. Hän saattoi vain kuvitella, mitä kolmivuotiaalle tytölle oli tapahtunut, tai sille onnettomalle, jonka selkänikama oli saanut kunnian päästä Dean Winchesterin henkilökohtaiseen kokoelmaan.

Agentti harkitsi vakavasti soittavansa poliisille ja antavansa itsensä ilmi, mutta mitä enemmän hän pohti asiaa, sitä typerämmältä ratkaisu tuntui. Ensinnäkin hän oli edelleen psykologin huoneessa ja kaikki tämä tapahtui hänen päässään. Lisäksi hän oli erikoisagentti Victor Henricsen, ei sarjamurhaaja Dean Winchester.

Henricsen päätti vältellä poliisia viimeiseen hengenvetoon asti. _Ei raikasta ulkoilmaa tälle agentille,_ hän ajatteli hieman harmistuneena. Henricsen piti raikkaasta ulkoilmasta.

Tunnit kuluivat, ja kun Henricsen oli tutkinut taskumatin (joka tosiaan oli sisältänyt pelkkää vettä), suolasirottimet (jotka tosiaan sisälsivät pelkkää suolaa) ja jokaisen tuuman huoneesta läpi useampaa kertaan, hän alkoi tuntea olonsa kurjaksi. Hän oli nälkäinen, niin nälkäinen että Deanin kokoelman sokerisiirappi alkoi kuulostaa houkuttelevalta ajatukselta. Huoneessa ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään syötäväksi kelpaavaa, mikäli mukaan ei laskettu jo mainittua sokerisiirappia tai rasiallista välipalapatukoita.

Pelkkä välipalapatukoiden katsominen ällötti Henrickseniä, mikä yllätti hänet täysin. Toisessa elämässään agentti piti välipalapatukoista. Ne auttoivat häntä jaksamaan seuraavaan kahvituntiin asti silloinkin, kun riitely rouva Henricksenin kanssa oli kuluttanut koko aamun ja estänyt agenttia syömästä normaalia aamiaistaan. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan voinut pakottaa itseään koskemaan välipalapatukoihin, ja niinpä hän heittäytyi motellin vuoteelle ja avasi tv:n. _Ainakin tässä suhteessa akkani on oikeassa, _Henricsen ajatteli, _päivä-tv todellakin on jostain todella syvältä._

Tunnit alkoivat laahustaa. Henricsen olisi halunnut nukkua, mutta oli liian nälkäinen kyetäkseen sulkemaan silmänsä. Väsymys alkoi särkeä hänen silmiään, ja hän pohti, kuinka pitkään Dean oli valvonut yhtäjaksoisesti tunteakseen olonsa näin kamalaksi. Motellin vetoinen ilmanvaihto sai luut ja nivelet vaikertamaan, ja Herncisen ajautui tuijotuskilpaan välipalapatukkalaatikon kanssa. Hän pohti hetken, oliko Deanilla ongelmia syömisen kanssa, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen pian.

Henricsen huokasi syvään. Hän nousi ylös saadakseen veren kiertämään särkevissä säärissään, ja varomaton liike pisti hänen kylkeään niin, ettei agentti voinut pidättää vaimeaa ähkäisyä. Raihnaisessa ruumiissa oli tuskin ainoatakaan luuta, niveltä tai lihasta, johon ei olisi koskenut, ja jatkuva korkea vinkuna oli ajaa Henricsenin hulluksi. _Tinnitus_, hän tajusi äkkiä, _tietysti Deanilla on tinnitus. Jokaisella, joka ampuu niin paljon ilman kuulosuojaimia, täytyy olla tinnitus._

Henricsen raahusti kylpyhuoneeseen ja hätkähti nähdessään Deanin kasvot peilistä. Hän tuijotti itseään (_Deania_) silmiin ja nojautui hieman eteenpäin. Agentti selvitti kurkkuaan, veti syvään henkeä. "Rakas päiväkirja" hän aloitti lähinnä testatakseen vierasta ääntään, "Dean Winchesterin elämä on perseestä ja hyvin syvältä sieltä."

Tunnustus sai Henricsenin tuntemaan olonsa hieman paremmaksi, ja tulikuuma suihku vähensi hänen kehonsa (_Deanin kehon_) vaikerruksen siedettävälle tasolle. Hän joi metallin makuista hanavettä niin paljon, että tuskallinen nälkä hellitti. Sitten, huolimatta siitä, ettei päivä ollut edes puolessa, erikoisagentti Victor Henricsen ryömi motellihuoneen ainoan vuoteen peiton alle ja sulki silmänsä.

--

Myöhemmin Henricsen ihmetteli, miksi ei ollut saanut sydänkohtausta sillä hetkellä, jolla Metallica puhelimen tulkitsemana kiskoi hänet pois mustasta autuudesta. Tilannetta ei parantanut se, että puhelinta hapuileva oikea käsi löysi tyynyn alle piilotetun ilkeän ja varsin terävässä kunnossa olevan veitsen, jolloin agentti karjahti ilmoille muutamia kirouksia, sotki vuoteen vereen ja lopulta löysi yhä soivan puhelimen Deanin farkkujen taskusta. _Samantha_, puhelin ilmoitti.

"Haloo," Henricsen vastasi varovasti. Hänellä ei tietenkään ollut aavistustakaan siitä, miten veljekset yleensä kävivät puhelinkeskusteluja, ja hän toivoi voivansa vedota unisuuteensa, krapulaan tai vaikka migreeniin.

"Dean? Oletko se sinä? Kuulostat oudolta," Sam sanoi, ja Henricsen kävi mielessään läpi vaikuttavan listan erilaisia räävittömyyksiä. Hän oli sanonut Samille yhden, _yhden_ sanan, ja hän oli jo jäämäisillään kiinni.

"Kuka muukaan? Sylje sanasi, olin nukkumassa," agentti sanoi imitoiden Deania niin hyvin kuin taisi. Hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut erityisen hyvin, mikäli mitään saattoi päätellä vastauksesta: "Oletko kunnossa? Mistä lähin olet nukkunut näin pitkään? Kello on kohta viisi."

Tällä kertaa Henricksen kävi mielessään läpi vain parhaat säädyttömyyksistä. "Olen kunnossa, ok? Eilinen vain meni aika myöhään. Kerro asiasi, haluaisin takaisin nukkumaan."

Linjan toinen pää oli pitkään kuolemanhiljainen, ja Henricksen pelkäsi hetken Samin sulkevan puhelimen. Hän ei halunnut niin käyvän. Hän halusi seurata Samin käyttäytymistä veljensä seurassa normaalioloissa. _Hyvä on, oloissa, jotka eivät ole kovin epänormaalit_, Henricksen korjasi itseään. Winchesterien elämää, kaupungista toiseen ajelehtimista virkavaltaa vältellen eritasoisia rikoksia suorittaen, saattoi tuskin sanoa normaaliksi hyvällä tahdollakaan.

"Itse asiassa" Samin ääni sanoi toisesta päästä, "halusin tavata sinut. Muistatko sen ostoskeskuksen? Noin viiden kilometrin päässä motellistasi, et voi erehtyä. Siellä on kahvila, sopiiko jos nähdään siellä kolmen tunnin päästä? Minulla on asiaa."

Henricsenin mieliala suoritti pienoisen intiaanitanssin, mutta romahti sitten uudelleen, kun hän tajusi lähtemisen tarkoittavan motellin suojan jättämistä ja poliisien armoille jättäytymistä. "Selvä," agentti kuitenkin vastasi. "Nähdään sitten."

"Pidä huoli itsestäsi," Sam sanoi vielä ennen kuin katkaisi puhelun ja päästi Henricsenin paikkaamaan kämmentään ja lausumaan sopivia karkeuksia. Millainen idiootti nukkui veitsi tyynynsä alla? Eikö Dean piitannut pätkääkään kaulavaltimoistaan?

Ennen lähtöään Henricsen kävi uudelleen suihkussa ja pakottautui syömään muutaman välipalapatukan. Hän katsoi uutiset, lillui hetken itsesäälissä ja pakottautui sitten tilaamaan taksin motellille. Hänellä ei ollut paljonkaan rahaa, mutta hän ei takuulla aikonut kävellä ostoskeskukselle asti vatsa kurnien ja kylki pakottaen, ei vaikka muutama unten mailla vietetty tunti oli vienyt mennessään muut kivut ja säryt.

Välipalapatukat ja vesi hillitsivät näläntunnetta, ja niiden avulla Henricsen selvisi ostoskeskuksen kahvilaan asti. Hän osti kaksi suurinta löytämäänsä berliininmunkkia, mustan kahvin ja päivän lehden, jotka seuranaan hän asettui odottamaan Samuel Winchesterin suurta entreetä.

Kun toinen munkki oli kadonnut tästä maailmasta ja kahvi huvennut noin puoleen, Henricsenin silmät tavoittivat tutun tummatukkaisen miehen ihmisvilinän joukosta. Hän ei kuitenkaan huutanut Samia tai muuten osoittanut nähneensä tämän, vaan tyytyi seuraamaan nuorempaa Winchesteriä, jonka liikkeistä kuvastus hermostuneisuutta ja ehkä pelkoakin. Varuillaanoloa.

Kun Samin katse osui Henricseniin, agentti taikoi kasvoilleen pienen hymyntapaisen ja tyytyi nyökkäämään. "Hei Dean," Sam vastasi tervehdykseen lyhyesti, ja pöydän ylle levisi vaivaantunut hiljaisuus. Henricsen iski hampaansa jäljelle jääneeseen berliininmunkkiin keventääkseen tunnelmaa, mikä ei kuitenkaan auttanut.

"Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?" Henricsen kysyi yrittäen taas kuulostaa mahdollisimman paljon Deanilta.

"Ojenna kätesi," Sam tokaisi äkkiä. Henricsen, joka ei tiennyt mitä muuta olisi voinut tehdä, totteli käskyä, ja Sam sitoi hänen ranteeseensa hopeakorun. Saatuaan kätensä vapaaksi agentti selasi koruun kiinnitettyjä symboleja tyyntä näytellen, vaikka hänen aivonsa kiljuivat tilanteen outoutta. Pentagrammi, risti, kuu… Mikä helvetti tuokin oli, joulun tähti?

"Sinä unohdit tuon. Ole hyvä," Sam sanoi, eikä Henricsen voinut kuin ihmetellä Samin äänestä kaikuvaa kummastusta. Mitä hän muka oli voinut tehdä väärin? Ehkä oli parasta suorittaa taktinen puheenaiheen vaihto: "Sammy, sinulla oli jotain sanottavaa," agentti yritti.

Sam selvitti kurkkuaan. "Niin. Tuota, en haluaisi puhua siitä täällä, ajattelin vain, että täällä olisi hyvä tavata. Ajattelin että pitäisit munkeista"

Henricsen arvasi Samin odottavan vastausta Deanin tyyliin, ja kun agentin vielä miettiessä sopivaa lohkaisua (hän alkoi kallistua likaisen huumorin puoleen), Sam kaivoi laukustaan vesipullon. Hän avasi sen, otti kulauksen ja pudotti pullon niin, että puolet vedestä loiskui Henricsenin päälle.

"Hei!" Henricsen karjaisi ja ravisteli vettä käsistään. "Kiitos vaan!"

"Anteeksi, minun mokani," Sam vastasi vaisuna ja ojensi edessään istuvalle henkilölle muutaman lautasliinan. Henricksen alkoi kuivata itseään niillä ja mulkoili Samia pahasti. "Kuule, haetaan sinulle kuivat vaatteet autolta ja puhutaan siellä siitä jutusta," mulkoiltu sanoi ja nousi ylös. Henricksen nyökkäsi ja antoi Samin johdattaa itsensä auton luokse.

Impalaa katsoessaan agentti ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, miksi veljekset eivät vaihtaneet autoaan toiseen, vähemmän huomiota herättävään. Epäilemättä Impala oli pakoautona kaamea, ja nytkin Sam oli parkkeerannut sen kauas ihmisten ilmoilta, kujalle, jonka täytyi olla kaupungin likaisin ja syrjäisin. Henricsenin nyrpisti nenäänsä antaessaan katseensa pyyhkiä ylitsepursuavia jäteastioita, niistä pudonneita roskia ja talojen luotaantyöntäviä seiniä, ja oli juuri esittämäisillään kirpeitä huomioita Samin parkkipaikkavalinnasta, kun tunsi jonkin painautuvan selkäänsä vasten.

"Mikä sinä olet ja mitä olet tehnyt minun veljelleni?" Sam kysyi kylmää vihaa äänessään.

Henricsen ei vastannut heti, sillä hän ei yksinkertaisesti tiennyt mitä sanoa. Kun paine agentin selässä alkoi voimistua, hän oli päässyt kahden mahdollisen vaihtoehdon välille: _Erikoisagentti Victor Henricsen palveluksessanne,_ tai _tämä on vain hypnoosia, jonka tarkoituksena on kaivaa alitajuista tietoa veljestäsi. _

Molemmat vaihtoehdot vaikuttivat yhtä typeriltä, ja hiljalleen kolmas ajatus alkoi tehdä pesää Henricsenin mieleen: _Jos kuolen pääni sisällä, mitä silloin tapahtuu?_

Agentti ei voinut olla toivomatta, että olisi kysynyt sitä psykologilta ennen kuin suostui näin typerään, mielipuoliseen ajatukseen, mutta koska se juna oli jo auttamattomasti mennyt, Henricsen sylki suustaan sekavan yhdistelmän kaikista kolmesta ajatuksestaan: "Minä olen erikoisagentti Victor Henricsen ja kaikki tämä tapahtuu vain minun pääni sisällä koska olen hypnoosissa psykologini tuolissa, ole kiltti äläkä tapa minua!"

Kun paine hieman hellitti agentin selässä, hän huokasi helpotuksesta. Oli vaikea kuvitella Sam vahingoittamaan veljeään, mutta vuosikaudet kenttätyötä olivat opettaneet agentille, milloin joku uhkasi vakavissaan ja milloin kyse oli pelkästä puheesta.

"Mitä?" Sam kysyi täysin huumorittomasti. "Kuka sinulle niin on väittänyt?"

Henricsen huokaisi. "Tiedän että se kuulostaa naurettavalta. Kaikki on niin todentuntuista, aivan kaikki. Tiedän kuitenkin, että niin on, koska menin psykologin juttusille, ja hän ehdotti minulla tätä. Katsoin pyörivää kelloa, ja seuraava asia jonka tajusin, oli se, että minä olin veljesi." _Ok, ei aivan tarkalleen ottaen, mutta hänen ei todellakaan tarvitse tietää siitä gootista!_

"Sitten?" Sam vaati.

"Etsin hänen hotellihuoneensa ja odotin odottamasta päästyäni. Sitten sinä soitit ja tulin tänne, noin karkeasti ottaen," Hernicsen täydensi. "En ole tehnyt mitään, mikä vahingoittaisi sinua tai veljeäsi!"

Samin synkässä naurahduksessa ei ollut pienintäkään huumorin kipinää. "Niin, etpä tietenkään. Olet jahdannut meitä jokaisen mahdollisen osavaltion läpi ja kutsunut Deania hirviöksi vähän ennen kuin lähetit swatit peräämme ja--"

"Niin, koska te kaksi olette jättäneet jälkeenne kasan raatoja!" Henricsen keskeytti piittaamatta lainkaan siitä, että kyseinen asenne saattaisi johtaa siihen, että hänestä tulisi eräs kyseisistä raadoista.

Sam huokasi syvään. "Minä uskon sinua," hän vastasi hieman vastahakoisena ja osoitti aseellaan maahan. "Olet kuitenkin väärässä. Sinä et ole hypnoosissa, vaan minun veljeni kehossa. Mikä luonnollisesti herättää kysymyksiä siitä, missä minun veljeni on. Luoja, yksinkertainenkaan keikka ei enää ole yksinkertainen! Millainen se sinun psykologisi oli? Oliko hänessä mitään omituista?"

Henricsen kohautti olkiaan. "Hän on kuin elokuvapsykologi, sellainen joka heiluttelee kelloja ja kertoo ymmärtävänsä. Iloinen mies, hymy huulilla koko ajan, tavallinen mies mutta hieman hilpeä, tiedäthän, ruskea tukka ja hymy huulilla."

Sam oli sanomaisillaan jotakin, mutta läheisestä rakennuksesta kaikuva avunhuuto kiinnitti molempien miesten huomion. "Voi paska," Sam manasi hieman laimeasti ja ojensi aseensa Henricsenille. "Mene edeltä, otan hieman varusteita ja tulen tueksesi. Älä kuvittele tuon aseen tekevän ihmeitä sille, mitä tuolla epäilemättä on."

Agentti olisi halunnut väittää vastaan, mutta koska avunhuuto oli kuulostanut mitä todellisimmalta, hän ei takertunut yksityiskohtiin. Hän ryntäsi ovelle, jonka havaitsi ilokseen olevan lukitsematon.

Vaikka rakennuksen ulkoseinä oli likainen ja pahaenteinen, se ei ollut mitään verrattuna rakennuksen sisäpuoleen. Henricsen arveli kyseessä olleen jonkinlaisen teollisuushallin tai varaston, joka oli riisuttu kaikesta käyttökelpoisesta pitkän aikaa sitten. Käytännössä jäljelle oli jäänyt vain paksusta metalliverkosta rakennettuja tasoja ja epämääräistä romua, jonka alkuperäistä käyttötarkoitusta oli mahdoton sanoa. Ylimmällä tasolla (_tietysti ylimmällä, miksi menevät aina ylimmälle tasolle?) _oli keski-ikäinen, hieman kaljuuntunut mies, joka alkoi huutaa huomattavasti itseään nuoremmalle tytölle.

Henricsen katsoi alhaalta, kuinka mies pakotti tytön lattiaa vasten ja painoi kätensä hänen kurkulleen. Agentti kohotti aseensa, tähtäsi ja painoi liipaisinta. Hän näki luodin osuvan – ei tietenkään itse luotia, mutta hän näki, kuinka veri tahrasi miehen rintakehää ja valui tytön päälle ja rakennuksen tomuiselle lattialle.

_Älä kuvittele tuon aseen tekevän ihmeitä sille, mitä tuolla epäilemättä on._ Sam oli ollut oikeassa, ja mikäli Henricsenillä olisi ollut aikaa ajatella asiaa tarkemmin, hänen maailmankuvansa olisi tarkentunut suuresti yliluonnollisten asioiden suhteen. Aikaa hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut, sillä matkaa tytön luo oli useamman kerroksen verran, ja tytön rimpuilu oli jo käymässä hyvin voimattomaksi.

Henricsen juoksi. Hän harppoi metalliportaita niin nopeasti kuin suinkin saattoi. Kun agentti ennätti oikealle tasolle, tyttö ei enää rimpuillut, mutta saattoi hyvinkin olla yhä elossa, ja saattaisi jatkaa elossa olemista vielä vuosia, mikäli Henricsen vain olisi riittävän nopea. Henricsen syöksyi kohti miestä, ja vain muutaman askelen päässä maalistaan hän tunsi näkymättömän voiman tarrautuvan itseensä.

Voima paiskasi hänet vasten hallin seinää, ja tapauksen outoudesta huolimatta hän ei voinut olla huomioimatta useamman metrin pudotusta alemmalle tasolle. Se _sattuisi_. Väistämätöntä odotellessaan Henricsen kuitenkin oli seinäkukkanen, avuton sivustakatselija, jota voima edelleen painoi seinää vasten. Kipu hänen kyljessään oli punahehkuinen, ja voima väänsi hänen lihaksiaan ja niveliään tuskallisiin ääriasentoihin.

Henricsen näki, kuinka Sam saapui ovelle mukanaan kanisteri vettä ja jonkinlainen kirja – _vettä ja kirja_, kaikista mahdollisista asioista! Agentti huusi Samille jotakin, mitä ei enää myöhemmin kyennyt muistamaan, ja kuuli, kuinka Sam luki kirjaa. Nuori mies luki latinaa, kiihkeää messua, ja tyttöä kuristava mies irrotti otteensa tytön kaulasta. Hän käänsi kasvonsa ylöspäin, ja paksua mustaa savua syöksyi hänen suustaan.

Henricsenin kannalta loppu oli hyvin sekava. Messusta tuli yhä kiihkeämpi ja kiihkeämpi, ja musta savu pyöri villisti ympäri hallia. Ilmavirta nostatti pölyä lattialta, ja agentin silmissä sumeni. Halli korvautui syvällä mustuudella, joka muistutti aivan liiaksi kuolemaa Henricsenin hieman sekavassa mielentilassa.

Agentti kuitenkin totesi pian olevansa yhä hengissä, sillä hän havaitsi kykenevänsä yhä hengittämään. Samettinen mustuus muuttui hiljalleen levottomaksi violetinsävyiseksi mustuudeksi, jollaisen silmänsä tiukasti sulkenut mies saattoi nähdä tuijotettuaan liian pitkään kirkkaaseen valoon.

Henricsen kohotti nopeasti päätään ja avasi silmänsä. Poissa olivat pyörivä musta savu ja kiihkeästi messuttu latina, kuten myös näkymätön voima, joka oli paiskannut miehen seinään kuin märän rätin. Poissa olivat kyljestä säteilevä kipu ja äärimmilleen venytettyjen lihasten ja nivelten valitus. Pahaenteinen rakennus oli vaihtunut psykologin vastaanotoksi, ja mustasilmäinen mies oli muuttunut tyytyväisesti virnistäväksi psykologiksi.

_Viimeinkin hereillä! _oli Henricsenin ensimmäinen verrattain koherentti ajatus. _Sam oli saada minut uskomaan_ oli toinen ja _luojan kiitos etten ole Dean Winchester_ kolmas. Tähän päästyään erikoisagentti huokasi kevyesti, sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja painoi takaraivonsa tiukasti kiinni nojatuoliin. Vasta sitten kokemus alkoi jäsentyä hänen mielessään järkevästi.

Psykologi odotti hetken mutustellen Milky Wayta tyytyväisen näköisenä. "No, millainen oli päiväsi Dean Winchesterinä?" hän sitten kysyi pieni virne huulillaan, kun Henricsen sai silmänsä auki toistamiseen.

"Absurdi ja hieman surrealistinen," agentti vastasi haluttomana tarttumaan kokemuksensa yksityiskohtiin. "Pelkäänpä, että siitä ei ole kummempaa hyötyä profiloinnissa… Liikaa kaikenlaista epätodellista sotkua. Niitä asioita, joista Dean puhuu aina jäädessään kiinni. Ehkä hän todella uskoo niihin ja tuo oli minun tapani kertoa se minulle."

Psykologi nyökkäsi, eikä Henricsen voinut olla huomaamatta yhä kasvavaa huvittuneisuutta hänen silmissään. "Koetko oppineesi mitään?" mies kysyi sitten.

Henricsen oli pudistaa päätään, mutta päätti viime hetkessä vastata kysymykseen sanallisesti: "Sen, että jos Dean Winchesterin elämä on kymmenesosaksikaan… no, tuollaista, hänen elämänsä en perseestä, ja syvältä sieltä."

Kun agentti poistui vastaanotolta ja sulki oven perässään, hän kuvitteli hetken kuulevansa ulvovaa naurua sen takaa. Hänellä oli epämääräinen tunne siitä, että hänen kustannuksellaan oli juuri pilailtu, mutta hän ei kuolemakseenkaan keksinyt, missä vitsi saattoi piillä. Kuitenkin hän päätti pitää päivänsä Dean Winchesterinä tarkasti omana tietonaan.

-----

Toisaalla, sotkuisessa yhden hengen motellihuoneessa, nuorempi veli ompeli vanhemman haavoja vanhemman kirotessa ja ottaessa kunnioitettavia viskihuikkia suoraan pullosta. Tunnelma oli hieman kireä, juuri sellainen, jollainen usein vallitsee ankarissa kuulusteluissa, kun kuulustelija ja kuulusteltava kuuluvat samaan perheeseen.

"Dean, Oletko varma ettei mitään muuta tapahtunut?" nuorempi kysyi ties monettako kertaa.

Saatuaan suullisen polttavaa nestettä nieltyä vanhempi veli loi nuorempaan musertavan katseen. "Sadannennen kerran, Sam: kyllä olen. Vietin hieman laatuaikaan erää gootin kanssa, ja seuraavassa silmänräpäyksessä olin Henricsen, ja sitten vaihdoin Tricsterin kanssa muutaman sanan, ja sitten roikuin sillä helvetin seinällä… Tuossa on muuten edelleen tunto tallessa, et viitsisi vähän varoa."

"Anteeksi," Sam mutisi äksyilevälle veljelleen hieman nolona. Loppujen lopuksi hänen toimintansa oli onnistunut pudottamaan Deanin monta kaunista metriä suoraan metallille, ja vaikka laskeutuminen oli ollut verrattain hallittu, Dean ei ollut selvinnyt täysin naarmuitta, mikä yhdistettynä jopa Winchesterien mittapuulla epätavallisiin tapahtumiin oli saanut hänet hyvin äreälle tuulelle.

"Sitä paitsi sinä tiesit jo aikaisemmin, että se oli Tricsterin tekosia," Dean huomautti hieman syyttävään sävyyn, eikä sanojen alla piilevä kysymys ollut epäselvä.

Sam nyökkäsi ja solmi tikkilangan siististi. "Henricsen kertoi minulle. Ei tietenkään suoraan – hän luuli Tricsteriä psykologiksi – mutta kuvauksesta ei voinut erehtyä."

Dean tuhahti ja otti uuden huikan. "Ja hän väittää, että minulla viiraa päässä. Luuletko, että hän oppi mitään?"

Tällä kertaa Sam joutui pudistamaan päätään. "Hänhän kuvitteli olevansa hypnoosissa," Sam muistutti. "Ole paikallasi tai tikkaan sinut siihen tuoliin!"

Dean asettui aloilleen ja antoi veljensä viimeistellä haavan ompelemisen. Sitten Sam kaatoi haavaan desinfiointiainetta, mikä kirvoitti Deanin huulilta muutamia tarkkaan valittuja kirosanoja, joita seurasi pitkähkö hiljaisuus.

"Muuten, mikä sai sinut uskomaan Henricseniä?" Dean kysyi lopulta Samin teipatessa haavatyynyä tikkien päälle.

Kun Sam sai tyynyn tukevasti kiinnitettyä, hän nosti katseensa veljensä kasvoihin ja hymyili leveästi. "Koska yksikään muodonmuuttaja, demoni tai muu yliluonnollinen olento ei olisi esittänyt sinua niin surkeasti kuin Henricsen."


End file.
